


Pardon Me, Ma'am

by Telesilla



Series: Material World [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude's decor is a little troubling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pardon Me, Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/gifts).



> This is a little bit of an extra that Telesilla wrote for kyuuketsukirui.

Under the circumstances, Ewan isn't sure he wants to know about the neatly framed tenner on Jude's wall. Undoubtedly Jude earned the bill in some legal manner back home, pouring drinks, or stocking shelves, or walking dogs, or somesuch. After all, Jude told Ewan that he isn't really on the game; that he only helps Orlando out when he's really broke, or when Orlando needs something unusual. Since Ewan's "something unusual" led him to Jude in the first place, he can't really complain.

He just wishes the Queen weren't looking at him as he fucks Jude hard against the wall.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I did the picture meme and [](http://kyuuketsukirui.livejournal.com/profile)[**kyuuketsukirui**](http://kyuuketsukirui.livejournal.com/) linked to [this picture](http://news.bbc.co.uk/olmedia/1180000/images/_1180529_tenner_bbc300.jpg) and asked for Jude/Ewan. Obviously it takes place some time after Part 11. How long after, I don't know.


End file.
